My Sister's Keeper
by emoweirdnation
Summary: Bella and her sister have been reunited thanks to Alice and Angela. Follow the two as they allow everyone to discover more about them and their pasts before coming to Forks. Plus, a certain hothead will get more than a handful with this new imprint when he realizes that she wasn't what he thought. Not a B/E in the end, I'm not a fan of necrophilia.
1. Chapter 1

Raisa Azarov was never a girl for plane rides. In fact, they annoyed the shit out of her, but this ride was special. She was going to see her twin sister for the first time in a very long time. Raisa and Isabella were born on different days three hours apart from each other, Isabella being born first on September 13th at 11:00PM, and Raisa following close behind on September 14th at 2:00AM. Their parents were so happy to have them and they lived relatively normal childhoods until they were around seven. That's when everything hit the fan. Their father was imprisoned and killed in a riot and their mother dove into deep depression soon started drugs and sleeping with random men and the men took a particular interest in Isabella, her being the eldest of the two and also the frailest, which resulted in her getting molested and raped on multiple cases as a child, and Raisa getting beaten because she tried to help her sister. All of that stopped when their mother met a man by the name of Charles Swan. He was so kind to them and he eventually gained the trust of young Isabella. She saw how much her sister liked the man and she made the effort. Her sister was her main supporting factor and she wouldn't be where she was today without her, or even there at all to be honest. It was a hard blow to her when her twin sister was removed from the home and sent to live in Russia when they were children by a distant aunt . She was their father's sister. The only downside to it was that the aunt refused to take Isabella. Neither knew why and Raisa had begged for the two to be taken together, but after much convincing, namely Isabella begging her to go so that she wouldn't have to live with their mother, she finally went. Life dealt them a cruel hand when their mother killed herself, leaving Isabella all alone and she was saved by Charlie. Charlie, along with his ex-wife, Renee, took young Isabella in. He cared for her like she was his own daughter, and she loved him for it, secretly goining Raisa's praise. She was forbidden by her aunt to have any contact with her sister, resilting in her last name being changed, something which hurt her so much. She couldn't protect her and it proved to make her a very bitter little girl. By the time she was eighteen, she was a cold and heartless individual, but today, she had a rare smile on her face. She was going to see her sister as a surprise. She hadn't even told Charlie. No one knew but a girl that she had become pen pals with by the name of Angela. She knew all along that she was Isabella's best friend, and together, the two set up the reunion. Angela was bringing Isabella to the Seattle airport to "get her great-aunt".

As she exited the terminal, she spotted her sister immediately. She was with Angela and a large group of people. Her sister had grown into a beautiful woman, her brown hair flowing down her back and her chocolate eyes shining. Her skin was creamy and she was very slender. She was already preparing herself for the tongue lashing she had planned to give her sister. The men looked around and she pulled her luggage behind her and stopped a fair distance away, waiting for them to notice. During that time, she observed the people with her. There were about seven large men there accompanied by a woman who was too beautiful to seem real, all looking as if they were moderately related, their similar traits being large muscular builds, square jaws, black hair, and olive skin. Along with them stood some beautiful people. One was a man with a lean build and bronze hair, which was very unkempt, making her want to fix it. He wore a thin tee shirt with dark pants and tennis shoes. He was scowling, which let her know that he didn't want to be there. As a matter of fact, the only ones that seemed happy were Alice and Angela. Next to him stood a small woman with a video camera. from her physical standing, she could tell that this was Alice Cullen, Isabella's best friend, and the man must be her boyfriend, Edward Cullen. She felt something off about them all, but decided to leave it alone for the time being. As she sat, she saw the Alice girl turn towards her and turn on her camera. Angela tapped on Isabella's shoulder and said something, causing her to turn around and freeze. In an instant, tears were running down her face and she sunk to her knees. Just the sight almost made Raisa she a tear or men looked at her to her and some of them looked with surprised faces, wondering who the hell she was. Isabella made it to her feet and ran full speed to her sister, surprisingly not falling. The two embraced each other fiercely, people clapping around them. They didn't know what was going on, but it seemed happy. Raisa went to extensively checking her sister, making sure she was alright, retracting her hand when it came in contact with her sister's hand. When she saw her eyes widen, her suspicions were proven correct. "_Pot să mă mai înțeleg__i_?" Bella nodded and looked to her younger sister. Looking around, she sighed and noticed that everyone was staring at them. "_Plimbare cu mine. Voi discuta totul_." Bella nodded and pulled her sister over to the large crowd.

"Angela, I can't believe you did this for me." Bella said as she hugged her best friend tightly. "I mean, it was a crazy coincidence. I signed up for the Pen Pal program and there she was. It took six months until we finally made the connection. I would've never guessed because the two of you are obviously paternal siblings." Raisa smiled. Truely, the two looked nothing alike, aside from the similar birthmarks that the two shared. Raisa was short and curvy where Isabella was tall and slender. Her skin was a bronze where her sister's was creamy and pale. She had a head of red hair, where her sister had beautiful chocolate waves. Her eyes were shockingly blue where her sister's were a chocolate. It was true that she stood out when they were children, but the kids always picked on Bella, resulting in her being a feared person in the neighborhood, no one bothering her sister when she was around. Isabella pointed everyone out, her getting the names of the large people. At first she met Jacob Black. She smiled to him, but he looked away. After that, she met Embry, Quil, Leah, Sam, Jared, and Seth. None of them seemed happy to see her. She didn't let that discourage her. "Well, hello. It's nice to meet new people." she said. "But if it's not an inconvenience, I would like to go see _Charl'z_. I haven't seen _moy papa_ in a very long time." Alice nodded. "Ride with me! We can completely talk about-" she was cut off. "I sincerely apologize, but I promised Izabella that we would ride together." Edward spoke up. "I'm sorry, but my car is actually full at the moment." She smiled. "You misunderstand me. _Izabella_ is riding with me." she said, walking out before he had a chance to protest, her sister and Angela close behind.

When she got outside, her car was there. She wanted a more spacious and safe vehicle, so she bought a black Land Rover Discovery 4. Grabbing her keys from the valet and tipping him, she slid in, realizing how much space she had. Looking at the others, she saw that Leah had no ride. "Excuse me," she said, rolling down the window. Leah looked up with a scowl. She didn't know why the hell the leech lover's sister was looking at her, let alone even talking to her. "Would you like to ride with us? I know you can't be comfortable in a car full of men." Leah was taken aback. No one had actually wanted to bring her along. She just wanted to go to Seattle and she was pushed in the car with Edward because Seth called her over to where he was riding. She nodded and climbed in, a little shocked that the car didn't smell like Leech. "Is everyone buckled in?" she asked as she looked in the rearview mirror. They all mumbled their replies and Bella looked at her sister from the back seat, since Leah sat in the front for more leg room. "Is there anything in particular you want to listen to? Any food you need? We can stop at a store since I need to get gas." She said, handing over her iPod to Leah, since she was in the front seat. Leah skipped to some random list and I Want to Spend my Lifetime Loving You by Marc Anthony and Tina Arena. "Oh my god this is my song." all of them said at the same time. At that, they all burst into fits of laughter. They sang along to the playlist as until they pulled up to a gas station very close to their destination so that Raisa could fill up. As she pumped, Bella went in and got snacks with her card. Raisa offered to get snacks, but she said no since she was filling up her tank. She came out with three bags overflowing with things and put them in the car. The guys go out to stretch and use the bathroom, leaving them to go through the snacks. Most of them went to Leah, but Raisa only actually stuck with cherry limeade sparkling Arizona.

When Leah and Angela said that they had to go to the bathroom, the sisters saw their chance. Before Bella could ask her, she started talking, but not in Romanian as she was used to. She chose something that was a bit more familiar to Bella's ear. They didn't take many foreign language classes in school, but Japanese was a must since they had a lot of Japanese neighbors. "_[Hai] o, watashi ni shitsumon o shi ni iku mae ni. Watashi wa anata no bōifurendo ga kyūketsukidearu koto o shitte iru. Anata wa watashi ga shitte iru koto o tsutaeta baai, watashi wa kinishinai. Chārī wa mata, karera wa, kare ga jibun no gādiandearu to iu riyū dake de, kare wa fōku ni tsuita hi karadearu koto ga shira rete iru. Watashitachiha, watashi wa nani ga okotte iru ka shitte iru koto ga nandearu ka o giron suru no ni jūbun'na jikan o motte irunode, imanotokoro, watashi no adomitansu ni manzoku shite wa ikenai. Watashi wa anata ni renraku suru koto o kinji rarete kita kamo shirenaiga, watashi wa anata no tabu o iji shi, anzendearu koto o kakunin shite teishi shita koto ga nai. Korekara kuru. Karera wa, chōkaku no han'i-naideari, sarani wa watashitachi no mawari no kuruma no oto no ue ni, karera wa watashi ga anata ni hanashite iru shitte irushi, karera ga nani o shiritai. Watashitachiha-ka o ereba, watashi wa anata ga shiritai koto o oshiete kuremasuga, watashi wa anata o oshietara, jibun no sekinin de sorera o oshietekudasai. Korera wa, shitte iru to kangae, machigatta hitobito wa karera ga shitte iru koto o hakken shita baai, sore wa dare ni tottemo mendōda shite inai_." Bella looked to her sister and nodded. "_Daijōbu_." With thatm she got in the car, just as Edward exited the store. He looked at Bella's sister as she got in the car and moved out of the way as they headed to the car as well. Bella's sister was different. He couldn't hear her mind either, and that bothered him. She could be plotting to hurt Bella and he would't know it. He had never heard about a sister from Bella and sadly, he wasn't inclined to believe that this new strange woman was going to weasel her way in. No one knew what to make of her. Jasper couldn't read her emotions, Alice couldn't see her future, and he can't read her mind. There was something up about her and he was going to find out.

Pulling up to the Swan residence, the girls piled out, their butts numb from driving. It had been a long time since she had hung out with girls and Swan wasn't as bad as she thought she was. She was actually pretty normal in all actuality. She gues that contributed to her sister being there. That's how she felt with Seth. Around everyone, she was bitter and angry because she had to sit around with Sam and hear him think about how much better his life was without her, like she was the reason his life was miserable in the first place. Then the guys would taunt her about it, like it was funny that she had her heart shattered to pieces. She looked to Bella's sister and wondered what it was. Her sister bore the look of someone who was just cold-hearted and cruel, but her personality is the opposite. When her sister was the exact opposite. She didn't even know how the two were related. They looked nothing alike. If they never told you, you wouldn't know that they were twins. She never told anyone, but she had the world's greatest crush on Charlie when they were kids and it carried over into her adult life until she met his some. Now many people thought that Isabella was an only child, but that was obviously proved wrong, but Leah had always known that Bella wasn't his daughter. He had a son by the name of Kyle. Kyle detested his mother growing up and he loved his father, but he knew he was going to have to leave them one day. She and him dated a while back and she could truly say that he was the first man she ever loved. She gave everything to him and he did the same for her. The reason Sam leaving her hit her so hard was that it had happened again. All of her memories of Kyle came crashing back and they were so painful that she could barely breathe at times. She wasn't jealous of Emily. How could she be? Sam was egotistical and selfish, and it took him leaving her for her to notice. As she thought, she noticed Bella's sister staring at her. Even though she was awesome, her stare made Leah uncomfortable. It was like she could strip her piece by piece with just a simple stare, like she knew all of her secrets.

Bella grabbed her sister's hand, pulling her inside and waving goodbye to everyone, Angela climbing into her car and leaving. The wolves all running for the woods, the fact simple that they hadn't wanted to be there to begin with. They just didn't trust the Cullens with two humans and the fact that they were going to Seattle, which was crawling with vamps, all of the older members other than Paul went. His temper needed work, and he also hated Bella's sister, despite never having met her. She decided not to phase, her thoughts about Kyle were a bit too strong. It was amazing how he still impacted her and it had been so long. Exiting the treeline, she saw everyone phased out, staring at her. "What?" she as she fixed her shirt. "Well what was the second leech lover like, dumbass." Paul growled at her. She ignored him. "Why do you want to know? You do know that you could simply approach her like you do everyone." He growled and stormed at her, only to be stopped by Sam. "We'll have our time with her later." With that, he smirked at her as Emily came out. She narrowed her eyes at him and growled as he kissed her. "You have patrol with Paul and Jacob. Now." It took nothing but that to make her leave. She couldn't stand their obnoxious asses

Bella watched as her sister leaned against the windowsill. "Do you remember when we were little and," Bella nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. She knew that her sister hated saying it. She was always so angry whenever she wasn't able to protect her sister, even though it was Bella's job as the big sister to protect her. Bella never told her sister, but the men were always after her. Always. She just took it to protect her sister. It was the only way she knew how since her sister would do so much to protect her from all hurt, harm, and danger. "Well when they used to beat me, I would heal up the next day. It never looked like anyone had touched me. It was weird, but I never told anyone about it." she closed her eyes, biting her lips. When I got to Russia, everything was as normal as it could get until a few neighborhood boys tried to rape me. I was so scared, but my fear was also clouded by anger. How dare they touch me? I blacked out. When I came to, I was in my bed at home. Aunt _Bepa_ said that what happened was the reason she wanted me and me only to come and live with her. She said that all it took for anger to awaken in me was to be beaten within an inch of my life, but I had to go down fighting." Bella was confused, looking at her sister and watching as she looked to her feet. "I've killed people, Isa," she said, "I'm not proud of it, but it's happened. She was raising me to become a killer right under her supervision and I swear that I didn't know until it happened. Not only that, but I kill whatever needs killing. Vampires, werewolves, shifters, humans, witches, demons, the works. Do you want to know why?" Bella didn't feel that she shouldn't have asked her sister to tell her these things. At first, she outright refused the idea of telling her, but her resolve broke quickly. "Why?" Bella asked, knowing that she knew the answer from the start. "He's a Fallen, Isabel. He's king of all demons. He never died, our suffering was because of him." she said, her yes emotionless, the feeling of her raw anger almost palpable. She didn't have to say who. Bella knew. Their father was a demon. Lucifer, to be more specific.

She ran a hand through her hair and looked to her sister, willing all of this to be a huge lie, but her sister's expression told her that she had no such luck. "Will you tell them?" Raisa asked after a long silence. Bella shook her head. "It's none of their business." she nodded, clasping her hands as they heard the front door being opened. "I'm home." a deep voice yelled throughout the house, causing Raisa to freeze and Bella to jump up. She had heard that voice all too many times. "Come one, Nev. Let's go see Charlie. When her sister didn't move, she looked to her. "What's wrong?" Bella asked as she heard footsteps hitting the floor. The door groaned as it opened and there he was. "Raisa?" he asked in a shocked voice. Bella walked towards him, about to touch his arm when she was snatched back by her sister. "What's wrong with you? It's just Charlie." Raisa looked to her sister. "Forgive me," she said as she lifted her and threw her out the window, bailing out after her and helping her sister to her feet. She was screaming loudly from the pain of a broken leg. Picking her sister up and hauling her on her back, she broke out into a run of unbelievable speeds. "What's going on?" she yelled as her sister ran faster, which didn't seem possible. "I'll explain it when we get where we need to go." She she ran, she noticed the cliff separating the treaty line coming closer. "Look out! There's a-" She felt like her breath was running out as her sister leaped into the air, landing on one foot and sprinting towards the La Push reservation. She picked up her tempo when she heard a wolf how very close. A flash of russet alerted her that it was Jacob and another flash of silver let her know it was either Leah or Paul. The silver wolf launched at her, causing her to duck under, Bella crying out in pain, but she couldn't stop. This one was ruthless and he could kill them. Once she got back on her feet, she exited the treeline. She knew they couldn't attack her in wolf form that way. She hiked her sister up her back and made her way to Old Quil's house.

_Pot să mă mai înțelegi? _Can you still understand me?

_Plimbare cu mine. Voi discuta totul_. Ride with me. I'll discuss everything.

_[Hai] o, watashi ni shitsumon o shi ni iku mae ni. Watashi wa anata no bōifurendo ga kyūketsukidearu koto o shitte iru. Anata wa watashi ga shitte iru koto o tsutaeta baai, watashi wa kinishinai. Chārī wa mata, karera wa, kare ga jibun no gādiandearu to iu riyū dake de, kare wa fōku ni tsuita hi karadearu koto ga shira rete iru. Watashitachiha, watashi wa nani ga okotte iru ka shitte iru koto ga nandearu ka o giron suru no ni jūbun'na jikan o motte irunode, imanotokoro, watashi no adomitansu ni manzoku shite wa ikenai. Watashi wa anata ni renraku suru koto o kinji rarete kita kamo shirenaiga, watashi wa anata no tabu o iji shi, anzendearu koto o kakunin shite teishi shita koto ga nai. Korekara kuru. Karera wa, chōkaku no han'i-naideari, sarani wa watashitachi no mawari no kuruma no oto no ue ni, karera wa watashi ga anata ni hanashite iru shitte irushi, karera ga nani o shiritai. Watashitachiha-ka o ereba, watashi wa anata ga shiritai koto o oshiete kuremasuga, watashi wa anata o oshietara, jibun no sekinin de sorera o oshietekudasai. Korera wa, shitte iru to kangae, machigatta hitobito wa karera ga shitte iru koto o hakken shita baai, sore wa dare ni tottemo mendōda shite inai. _**Before you get to asking me questions, yes. I know that your boyfriend is a vampire. I don't care if you tell them that I know. Charlie has also known that they are since the day he got to Forks simply because he is their Guardian. We don't have enough time to discuss what that is, so for now, be satisfied with my admittance that I know what's going on. I may have been forbidden to contact you, but I never stopped keeping tabs on you and making sure that you were safe. Now come on. They are within hearing range and even over the sound of the cars around us, they know I'm talking to you and they want to know what about. Once we get home, I will tell you what you want to know, but once I tell you, you tell them at your own risk. They are not supposed to know and if the wrong people find out that they know, it's trouble for everyone.**

_Daijōbu_ **Alright.**

_Bepa _**Vera**


	2. Chapter 2

Leah huffed as she sat by a shaking Paul. "So this leech is on the Res lands." Sam said as he looked between Paul and Jacob. Jacob nodded. "I could smell it and it ran on the res, Sam." Jacob said. "Alright, we all need to get to the Elders. Where are they?" Quil stood up. "They're at my grandpa's place. I remember them saying smething about poker." Sam nodded and headed out towards the Elders' house. It was a real threat now. There was a leech somewhere on their lands and they couldn't act if they wanted to protect the tribe secret. The bigger wolves had all been sent to tightly patrol the boarder and Sam, Jacob, Paul, and Leah, along with QUil were headed to the Elder home, which was really where Old Qui lived now that he was getting older and needed to be cared for. "What do you think drove them to come onto the res like that?" Quil asked Jacob as they made their way up the hill. "I don't know, but maybe Old Quil can tell us." We all nodded and walked in behind Sam as he opened the door. What they saw was a bit unexpected.

Sam growled as he saw the back of Isabella Swan's head. She turned quickly and winced. "What are you doing here, bit-" Paul was cut off by Sue Clearwater standing from in front of Isabella. She saw her daughter with her head down and glared at her. She had always been the main supporter of Sam and Emily, despite how her daughter felt about it. "Leah, may I speak to you in the next room?" she asked in a tight voice, not noticing Sam smirk as she walked past him. Leah sighed and walked past her mother, heading up the stairs as everyone jumped on Bella's case, verbally attacking her, not noticing her obvious discomfort witht heir closeness. She clenched the chair she sat in, willing her sister to hurry up with whatever she was doing. She had said something about afety precautions.

"Leah, what did we talk about" Leah scoffed as she looked at her mother. She was so agitated with her mother trying to force her to make peace with Emily when her darling cousin had never tried to make the effort to do so herself. "Exactly what do you want me to say to you? That seeing Sam with Emily is hurting me so? That I'm going to go and make ammends with two people with purposely took measures to hurt me? That I'm going to make it all better between us?" She watched as Sue glared harder. They both knew what was going on and they both knew where this conversation was going. "Listen, Leah. I know that Sam hurt you, but you need to get over him and admit that he loves Emily now. Stop being so selfish." Leah scoffed as she looked at her mother, who kept glancing at the open doorway. "Of all people, Sue Clearwater is calling someone selfish? The woman who cares more about her reputation than her own family?" She knew that the boys could hear her. "What are you looking over there for? You know that what I feel has nothing to do with Sam. Why would I want someone who constantly cheated on me since the day I met him? Sam was fated to be with Emily because she's the only fool stupid enough to fall for his shit. I told you that if you wanted to keep this up with me, the truth would come out, didn't I?" Sue's eyes widened, but she still played dumb. Big mistake on her part. "I'm not ashamed of who I fell in love with. You are. You know the only reason I even considered Sam was because my father asked me to because he wanted to help me move on from HIM. Yeah, all of those times you "suspected" were right, Sue. Your proud Native daughter fell in love with a Paleface. Not just any paleface, either. The son of your husband's best friend. Kyle Christian Swan. You did everything you could to make sure I never saw him again. You took-" she felt her eyes watering. "You took every bit of happiness I had left and you helped dad shove me at a man that I didn't give a shit about just to make yourself look good." She balled up her fists. "And you wonder why I loathe to see you coming. You're pathetic." She turned on her heel and stormed down the stairs, then out the door, not noticing Billy Black and Raisa making their way to the home.

When Raisa entered the room, she saw her sister staring frightened as the three large men stood around her. It wasn't an obvious sign, but even after ten years, she knew when her sister was afraid. Her fists were balled up and her muscles were tense, like she was ready for one of them to hit her. It was a defense mechanism that she developed when they were kids so that when she seldom did cry when she was being sexually tortured, they would hit her and tell her to shut up. "Where's the leech, Bella?" Jacob asked in a cold voice. "I don't know what you're talking about."she shook out. The one that looked the angriest grabbed the chair she was sitting in roughly, causing her sister to run to her aid and Billy to speak up. "Paul, get away from her. You're not stable." he said as Raisa clutched to her shaking sister. Paul glared at the two sisters. "You mean to tell me, that she brought a LEECH onto our tribe lands and we're supposed to just let her free?" Jacob nodded. "That's dangerous, Dad. Even for Bella. I know there has to be some punishment issued." Billy grabbed a hold of Bella's hand and shoved it in his face, causing him to recoil. "It's her clothes, moron! Why would she bring a vampire here if she knows that it would mean absolute death for them?" He watched as she Raisa helped her sister to her feet and a pair of crutches. It was a good thing the younger twin had tended to many broken bones at home or they would have had to take her to a hospital, and that wasn;t an option at that particular moment. Bella made her way to the other side of the room so that her heart could slow down. She picked up her phone, which was buzzing like crazy. She saw in it that she had thirty missed calls from Edward. Pressing the green talk button, she answered it.

(Conversation between _Edward _and _**Bella**_)

_**Hello?**_

_Bella? Where are you? _

_**I'm with my sister on the reservation.**_

_Bella, those people are dangerous. Come to my place. We can keep you and your sister safe. You know that Victoria's out there and Other than Jacob, no one there likes you. Just... just come home. I'm worried about you. Jasper went by to check on you and there was blood on the ground under your window."_

_**It was just an accident that happened. I have to go, Edward. My sister needs me.**_

_Bella, you need to get here. Those dogs can hurt you. Your sister is not my concern._

_**Edward, listen. As long as my sister needs me, I will never abandon her. It's my job to protect her.**_

(End of convo)

Raisa looked to her sister, having heard every word that had been said. There wasn't much her older sister could to under the grounds of protecting her, but she was flattered all the same. She watched her put her phone in her pocket and rise to her feet. "Come walk with me, Isabella." she said as she saw Sam open his mouth to say something. Bella nodded and grabbed the crutches from by the door, following her sister, making sure she didn't fall and ignoring the large man, Paul as she learned, who kept staring at her. The two walked for a while, and once Raisa bore an expression of deep concentration. "I said I would explain to you why I threw you out the window. The reason was-" She was interrupted by her sister. "He was possessed, wasn't he?" She looked to her sister, about to ask how she knew when she was interrupted by the Captain Obvious. "You THREW her out a two story window?" They both looked at Jacob. "Yes, but it wasn't maliciously, now if you will excuse us, we were talking." They turned to leave but he snatched her arm. "Bella, I hate to admit it, but the leech is right. You don't need to be around her anymore. She's weird and dangerous. You haven't been yourself since she got here." Bella looked down at Jacob's arm. "Get your hands off of me, Jacob." She said as she snatched her arm back. "Let's go." she said, turning and walking away, not looking at her sister. "_El va asculta de aici mai departe. E al naibii de prea curios nu."_ she said as they made their way down the streets of La Push.

Once they got to the beach, Bella took a seat on a loose piece of driftwood and her sister followed. "_Potom, čo ste mi povedal o démonické veci, začal som premýšľať o Charlieho. Pred rokom, šiel do policajnej konferencie v Anaheime po dobu dvoch týždňov. Asi v polovici cesty v, mám to hrozný pocit, že niečo zlé sa stalo, ale vrátil sa hľadá pomerne normálne. Jediná zlá vec bola, že nemal správať ako on sám. On bol iný. Nemohol som sa docela položte ruku na to, ale tam bolo niečo off o ňom od tohto dňa. Ty ma hádzať z okna, aby ma od neho bolo dosť istota.__"_ Raisa looked to her sister, getting what she was doing. Like her, Bella was talented in linguistics. She could pick up any language in under a month, but she always struggled with Spanish for some reason. She knew Jacob was going to replay the memory to Edward and get him to translate. She noticed that her sister held a sorrowful look in her eyes, and decided to ask the question that was eating away at her. "_Zabili ste ho?"_Raisa nodded, looking around, noticing Leah Clearwater standing alone and gazing at the water. "I heard the screaming match she had with her mother from where I stood. I knew she had feelings for Kyle, but I didn't know they were that strong." Bella nodded. "When Kyle left, it all but killed Charlie." The two stood, making their way over to the eldest Clearwater sibling.

When Leah saw Bella, she gave her a hard look, but turned away quickly. Bella didn't actually know what to say to console her, so she reached out and placed a tentative hand on Leah's shoulder. The she-wolf tensed for a moment, but when she realized that there was no malice behing the touch, she relaxed a bit. "You smell like leech." It sounded like it was supposed to be an insult, but her tone was solemn and withdrawn. Raisa hated seeing people this way. Though she never truly showed it through the traditional methods, she was caring. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and pressed a few numbers and handed it to Leah, watching as the older woman stared at it. There was muffled voice and she put the reciever to her ear. "Hello?" When the voice answered, her face was a mask of pure shock. "Kyle?!" Bella looked over to her sister, wondering where she got Kyle's number from, buther eyes were closed as she sat with her legs crossed. She had aways joked about it when she was a kid, but her sister would make a perfect anime character. She had the coldest look in her eyes, but on the inside, she was as soft as a pillow. Her sister's kindness showed in the things she did rather than the things she would have never thought about calling Kyle for Leah to talk to. SHe would've just awkwardly stood there and offered what terrible words of consolidation she could because helping people with their feelings was something she never really had to come in contact with. She watched as Leah talked to Kyle with an excited expression on her face, like Christmas had come early.

Emily Young, soon-to-be Uley, rolled her eyes as she saw the guys come in. That meant Leah would be in behind her. It was really pathetic how she always moped over Sam when he had obviously made the right choice. She was so much more beautiful than Leah even with her scars. Paul was the last person to walk in, his head hung low as Rachel walked over to him and tried to kiss him, looking confused as he sat and put his head in his hands. "I would get some distance between him and yourself. He's pretty upset." Sam said as he clutched to Emily. "What's wrong with him?" Jacob was the one to speak up after a long silence. "He imprinted on Bella's sister." he said, watching as his friend balled up and unballed his fists. "How can I be that fucked over. Her of all people. sister to the leech lover and Leah of all people." Rachel patted his back. "It's okay, honey. We'll go to the elders and see what we can do about this."

_El va asculta de aici mai departe. E al naibii de prea curios nu. _**He'll be listening from here on. He's too damn nosey not to.**

_Potom, čo ste mi povedal o démonické veci, začal som premýšľať o Charlieho. Pred rokom, šiel do policajnej konferencie v Anaheime po dobu dvoch týždňov. Asi v polovici cesty v, mám to hrozný pocit, že niečo zlé sa stalo, ale vrátil sa hľadá pomerne normálne. Jediná zlá vec bola, že nemal správať ako on sám. On bol iný. Nemohol som sa docela položte ruku na to, ale tam olo niečo off o ňom od tohto dňa. Ty ma hádzať z okna, aby ma od neho bolo dosť istota._**Once you told me about the demon thing, I started to think about Charlie. A year ago, he went to a police conference in Anaheim for two weeks. About halfway in, I got this terrible feeling that something bad had happened, but he came back looking relatively normal. The only bad thing was that he didn't act like himself. He was different. I couldn't quite place my hand on it, but there has been something off about him since that day. You throwing me out the window to get me away from him was assurance enough.**

_Zabili ste ho? _**Did you kill him?**


	3. Chapter 3

"This is a stupid idea." Raisa grumbled as she walked through Forks High with her sister. She had been coming for the past week and high school agitated her, but for some reason, Bella wanted her sister to come to school with her and assist her with menial chores. "Well you broke my leg, so you have to help me." Bella said with a smg smile. "Actually, _you_ broke your own leg, Isa. Why would you attempt to ace a landing from a two story window when you can barely walk in a straight line?" she sais as she closed her sister's locker. She had planned to spend her day sleeping, but those plans were ruined when she was being jabbed in the thigh by a brown demon on crutches. Bella rolled her eyes, leaning on her crutches. "Well you have to help me around for the next three months because you're a good person. Raisa groaned to herself as she shot daggers at the back of her sister's head. The books were mashing her finger and she was sure that she was going to punch those Jessica and Lauren bitches in their faces. They were so phony and her sister didn't even see it. Plus those shapeshifters went to the school since their school had been damaged after a really bad storm of some sort, and fights between them and the Cullens were frequent. Raisa had decided to black skinny jeans, a white tee shirt, and black combat boots. Over her shirt, she wore a black jacket. Bella wore a brown long sleeved shirt and some jeans with black Converse. Her next class was gym, which she didn't need her sister for since she was on crutches, so they could sit and talk about the demon stuff. The night before, she had bombarded her sister with questions about it, but she didn't answer because she was tired. Now it was a new day, so Raisa had no reason to not tell her.

"How does it feel?" Bella asked after a silent time of staring at Edward. She turned to her sister and jumped when she saw that her eyes had turned blood red. She followed her gaze to where the shifters sat a little bit away from them. Jessica and Lauren sat with Jacob's sister Rachel and they were all whispering and giggling while sneaking glances at her. She placed a hand on her sister's and her hand immediately recoiled when the feeling burned her. Like literally. Her skin was starting to bister. Tapping her sister' s foot with her crutch, she was able to get her attention. "I need to go to the nurse for more pain medicine." she said, sitting on her hands. Raisa stood, following her sister to the office, but paying attention to nothing that was said.

Before she knew it, she was sitting in the cafeteria watching her sister eat lunch. She rubbed her temples as she heard all of the voiced clustered together. She had been pretty pissed off about all of those shifters and vampires making fun of her like they knew her. Leah wasn't there, so she assumed that the she-wolf was out of school, as well as Samuel. She saw Alice walking up to their table with them. "Hey, Bella. I haven't talked to you in a bit. Come sit with us." She didn't give her a chance to speak, before she pulled her on her feet towards the two tables the shifters and the Cullens shared. "ALoce I was sitting wit my sister," she managed to get out wile she was being pulled. "Oh Bella. I'm sure your sister doesn't mind. I think that if she did, she wouldn't be walking out the door right now." Bella turned to see that her sister was gone. Looking to the door, she saw her stsier's arm disappearing around the corner. She scratched her lead with her bandaged hand and wondered what had gotten into her. Ever since gym, she had been in a really bad mood. That's why Bella didn't bother to agitate er more with questions. She would wait until she got home. She sighed and allowed herself to be dragged on.

Edward smiled when he saw her. "Bella, love." he said, standing and planting a kiss on her temple. "Hello, Edward." Bella said with a smile. She didn't realize that it had been a week since she had properly seen her boyfriend. Rachel smiled at her and she wondered again why her sister was angry with her, Kim, Jessica, and Lauren. "We missed you at Alice's party." She raised an eyebrow. She had completely forgottent hat Alice was having a party at her house and she had invited everyone. "I was catching up with my little sister." Bella said, smiling at the mention of her sister. "I thought you were twins." Jacob said as he flicked a pea at Quil. "We are, but she was born a day after I was, so I call her my little sister. She may as well be the big sister because she always protects me." He glared at his plate. "Like when she threw you out your bedroon window last week?" He didn't care who heard. It was his and Edward'sto protect her, not ome redheaded human. "SHE DID WHAT?!" Edward bellowed as he looked at her. "It's none of your business what happened, Jacob." she snapped at him, not wanting some drama to be started. "Love, I think Jacob is right. Alice and Angela were generous enough to reconnect you two after being separated for ten years and she throws you out a window the first day you're back?" Bella balled up her fsts. "Did you drag me over here to badmouth my sister like I'm going to just sit here and listen?" She stood up and grabbed her crutches, standing and leaving the table in shock. "Alright Bella." Emmett said as Jasper chuckled beside him.

"Well the two are very close. Ten years has done nothing but strengthen their bond, even though they had no form of contact with each other." Everyone looked at him like he had grown two heads. "How did you know that they hadn't seen each other in ten years?" He shrugged. "It's not exactly a secret, plus she'll tell you if you just ask her." They looked at him longer, the silence breaking whne Alica asked him, "How did she tell you?" Jasper's features darkened as he looked at her. "How I met her is strictly something I just can't tell you, but I've known her for a really long time." Edward tried to read his mind and he saw images of Raisa as a little girl, running through a fied when a vampire ran past her, causing her to giggle. He gasped, looking at his brother. "She knows?" Jasper nodded, looking around."Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving." He stood and left out the same door Raisa had left out of and Bella stormed off to.

Once he entered the library, her knew where he would find her. He ran to the back and saw her rolling a small ball in her fingers, her face in a concentrated. He picked up a particularly large book and lugged it at her with his vampire strength, not at all shocked when she caught it with one hand and placed it on the table beside her. "What?" When he didn't answer, she looked up at him, her eyes once again their original blue color. "I see all of your malice is gone." he said a he sat in the chair next to her, close to the edge so that if she decided that she was angry again, he could run. "I'm better, but it hasn't escaped my attention that I burned my sister. I know you saw it too." He sighed and looked to her. He sometimes felt for the girl. She barely had an outlet for the raw emotion that she had, and when she was angered, she was a danger to not only herself, but those around her as well. Like when she threw Bella out the window or when she burned her. It seemed that all of her attempts at emotion have ended in her sister, the one that she was trying to keep safe, getting hurt. Sighing, her stood and held out a hand, pulling her up with him as she fixed her shirt. "Listen. Your whole purpose is to protect your sister. You've doe that so far the best you can, but your sister does have a habit of involving herself in things that have nothing to do with her." She nodded, remembering him telling her about what happened at her sister's birthday party. The bell rang as she looked out the window of the library.

When she got home, she was surprised to see that her aunt was sitting on her front steps. She stopped at the fence, watching as her aunt held up two fingers. She was glad tht Bella decided to ride to the Cullens' home and stay there for a few days. When she had chosen the small house in La Push, she knew that Vera would find her. Especially from the wards she put up, keeping demons off of the reservation. The woman was slender, with blonde hair and charcoal grey eyes. She didn't look a day over twenty, despite behing several thousand years old. "Two accidents have occured in one day. Your temper lost on the second, causing a third. The air chilled as she stepped closer to the much younger girl. "I thought that you were supposed to be protecting this defect." Clenching he fists, it took everything she had in her not to yell at her aunt. It wasn't her sister's fault that she had no powers. "But then again, like her injuries, she can blame you for her lack of power and not being taken out of that horrid place." She felt her eyes widen. "It's not my fault." A dark chuckle escaped her. "Oh really? Who took almost all of her powers?" With that, she withdrew, taking little of the former tension with her. She had been raised to respect her elders, no matter how infuriating they could be. Her aunt was intoxicated most of the time, but when she was sober, she wasn't much better. Now was one of those times. Tensing her shoulders, she saw her aunt's bags and her eyes narrowed to slits. "I heard that you had a spare room." Looking up, she noticed a sly grin plastered on the woman's face. She held a key to her house and was making her way to the door. Turning on her heel, she walked away from the home, only hearing something cut the air, turning and catchingit before it hit the ground. It was a briefcase. Opening it, she saw that it was a report of a lower level demon in Walla Walla, about seven hours away from her current location. She knew it would take about five days to complete it, and that meant only one thing. "I hope you know what you're doing." she said, throwing the case into her car and heading away to Port Angeles. She would need supplies for what she was doing.

**Alright Folks. A purely English chappy. Can anyone guess what that only one thing? Whoever can guess, you'll be the new character. I'll PM you with the details I need for your character and you'll be able to help me through all of the story with developing their style, backstory and even a face claim. So go ahead ^.^**

**~Sweeney**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! This chapter's dialogue will be mostly in Swedish. I decided on Sweden because I like it. But as usual, I have the translations at the bottom.**

Raisa opened the door to her car and stretched. Since Port Angeles was on the way to Walla Walla, she decided to go there, buy clothes, and be on her way. She wouldn't be ale to wear her clothes back home, so new ones were her only option. The house that was being investigated was a small house with a slanted roof and a partial white fence. It looked like any other normal house, aside from the feeling of evil that circulated through the neighborhood. It was a strong presence, so it had been there for a while, but only now had it become awakened. She saw a few windows open, but only slightly. It seemed to be boarded from the inside.A woman was tending to her garden across the street and looked at her with a fearful expresion. The community was small and evidently not many people were allowed in. She could see why. On her way there, there was a group of citizens standing by with signs saying things like _**SPAWN OF HELL **_and _**KILL THE CREATURE**_. It was evident that people knew about this, but it was strange that she had never seen it on any news of any sort. Usually, jobs that couldn't be done by the Vatican were sent to the Azarov home to be dealt with, but the lack of exorcising posts in the area meant that this wasn't the case. She had been requested by name. Gathering herself, she walked towards the door and knocked, waiting for someone to answer the door. A slight bumping noise caught her attention, making her look up and see that there was someone watching her from a few houses down. She turned to see a pair of eyes belonging to a shadowy figure. The outline was clearly a teenage girl. She didn't look afraid, but angry.

She continued looking at her until the was a throat clearing sound. She turned to see a man. He looked moderately young, but his eyes held a pan and tiredness that she hadn't seen in a long time. Noticing the crest on her arm, his expression darkened. "We don't need your kind's help." he ground out at her. His English was a bit choppy, so she knew that he was not native to America. "_Min sort? Och vad skulle du kanske menar med det?_" His expression was taken aback for a minute before he responded. "_Du vet vad jag menar, nunna. Du vill utföra en exorcism på mitt barn. Det kommer inte att hända." _Raisa raised an eyebrow at this, not at all shocked when he slammed the door in her face. She simply tured on her heel and looked back once she was far enough away from the home to turn and see what had been there. She knew it sensed her. In the upper window stood another teenage girl, her eyes shining as she smiled wickedly. She smiled back and got in her car, driving down the road, sure she would see them again. She would wait as long as she had to, which was probably only for a few hours. The man was nonbeliever. He didn't believe in demons and had probably grown tired of the way his daughter was being treated because of her mental health declining. The girl wasn't possessed, that much was certain. Possessions were all of a single vessel. That one girl was being singled out currently. By the next day, there would be more and she will have to wait. She could tell by the way the girl was twitching. Pulling up to the hotel she would be staying in, she gathered her things and entered the building, turning her phone back on as she checked in.

When she closed the door to her room, she realized that she had nearly twenty missed calls from her sister. After a shower and putting on pajamas, she made a call to her sister.

(_Raisa _and **Bella**)

**Why haven't you answered my calls? I've called everywhere looking for you and no one can find you.**

_Listen to me. I want you to stay away from the house. If you know what's good for you, you'll do as I say, alright?_

**What do you mean stay away from the house? Everyone is here worried about you. The entire pack, their elders, the imprints, and us, Raisa. Where are you?**

_Isabella, I don't have time to argue with you. Where I am isn't important. Stay away from the house until I say it's okay._

**I'm the older siter here! I tell you what to-**

_Isabella, se eu chegar em casa e você já esteve lá, eu vou conhecê-lo, seus amigos vão saber, todos em Washington saberá. Fazer. Not. Vai. Home. Eu estou em nenhuma maneira a brincar e eu vou explicar isso para você quando eu puder._

**But-**

(End of conversation)

Sure she felt bad hanging up in her sister's face, but hopefully Bella wouldn't go and try to help her. She wasn't missing and no national panic should have risen since she wasn't there. She opened the briefcae her aunt gave her and once more went through the file. It didn't say more that this was a possession, but she knew it was more than that. Someone was controlling these teenagers, and she would fin dout. But right now, she would wait. If they did not approach her in the next fourty-eight hours, she would do something about the creature that she was sure that controlled this girl, and pretty soon, all of the community.

Sure enough, within the course of thirty-two hours, her phone rang. Picking it up, she saw that it was an unknown number, but from the area. Pressing talk, she put the phone to her ear. "_Vilken trevlig överraskning. Eftersom du ringer mig, vanligtvis, skulle jag anta att du ville ha min hjälp, men sedan igen, det är inget nunnan kan göra för din stackars dotter. Hon är bara kliniskt galen, bryta saker med en aldrig tidigare skådad styrka, skriver signaler hon aldrig sett och talat språk som inte ens existerar längre. Japp, inga tecken på innehav där._" A slight gritting noise sounded on the other end of the phone, causing a smile to break out on her face. "_Jag är inte en tiggande människa, men något är fel med min dotter och jag vet att hon inte är besatt, men jag vet att något är fel med henne och jag vet att detta inte är särskilt vanligt. Jag tittade in i din bakgrund och jag vet att du är en beteende psykiater. Jag vet av våra fall med så kallade besatta barn och du har aldrig förlorat ett fall. Jag ber att ni komma och titta på henne och se till att hon inte till slut livet av sig. Min fru kommer inte återvända till detta hem, om hon är normal igen._" That little bit of information caught her attention. She was unaware that the wife no longer lived with them. She assumed that he had come to the door because she was tending to the child. That accompanied with the fact that she had been requested to do this was enough to solidfy that the case had been set up, and not by her aunt. Calling her wa no longer an option. It had her interest. Going down to the front desk as she informed the father of the girl that she would be there, she paid up another week for her stay, heading out the door.

Stopping at a local bodega, she grabbed the largest cut of meat fourty dollars would get her, put it in a pouch, and drove the ten minutes to the home that she would be monitoring for the rest of her stay. The family was not what she thought. Evidently, the father, Agda Bodell, married the woman two years prior, which was when his daughter from a previous marriage, Agnetha, started getting sick. Just recently, the demonic presence started controling her, which resulted in her acting out. She was so preoccupied, she almost missed her exit, speedily making it and focusing more on the road.

Agda stood on the front porch, many neighbors simply staring, since they hadn't seen him in over a month. She got out of her car, making her way up to the door and ignoring as he opened his mouth to say something. "_Var är barnet?_" he blinked once, gathering himself and replying, "_På vinden._" He watched after her as she simply walked into his house, walking up the stairs as if there wasn't a care in the world, the bag draped over her shoulder. "_Kommer du?_" He nodded, hurrying behind her as he braced himself to see his sweet daughter as he had to see her every morning.

_Min sort? Och vad skulle du kanske menar med det? _**My kind? And what would you possibly mean by that?**

_Du vet vad jag menar, nunna. Du vill utföra en exorcism på mitt barn. Det kommer inte att hända. _**You know what I mean, nun. You want to perform an exorcism on my child. It's not going to happen.**

_Isabella, se eu chegar em casa e você já esteve lá, eu vou conhecê-lo, seus amigos vão saber, todos em Washington saberá. Fazer. Not. Vai. Home. Eu estou em nenhuma maneira a brincar e eu vou explicar isso para você quando eu puder. _**Isabella, if I get home and you've been there, I'll know it, your friends will know it, everyone in Washington will know it. Do. Not. Go. Home. I am in no way joking and I will explain it to you when I can.**

_Vilken trevlig överraskning. Eftersom du ringer mig, vanligtvis, skulle jag anta att du ville ha min hjälp, men sedan igen, det är inget nunnan kan göra för din stackars dotter. Hon är bara kliniskt galen, bryta saker med en aldrig tidigare skådad styrka, skriver signaler hon aldrig sett och talat språk som inte ens existerar längre. Japp, inga tecken på innehav där._ **What a pleasant surprise. Since you're calling me, usually, I would assume that you wanted my help, but then again, there's nothing the nun can do for your poor daughter. She's just clinically insane, breaking things with an unprecedented strength, writing signals she's never seen and speaking languages that don't even exist anymore. Yep, no signs of possession there. **

_Jag är inte en tiggande människa, men något är fel med min dotter och jag vet att hon inte är besatt, men jag vet att något är fel med henne och jag vet att detta inte är särskilt vanligt. Jag tittade in i din bakgrund och jag vet att du är en beteende psykiater. Jag vet av våra fall med så kallade besatta barn och du har aldrig förlorat ett fall. Jag ber att ni komma och titta på henne och se till att hon inte till slut livet av sig. Min fru kommer inte återvända till detta hem, om hon är normal igen. _**I am not a begging man, but something is wrong with my daughter and I know that she isn't possessed, but I know that something is wrong with her and I know that this isn't particularly normal. I looked into your background and I know that you are a behavioral psychiatrist. I know of our cases with so called possessed children and you've never lost a case. I'm asking that you come and look at her and make sure she doesn't eventually kill herself. My wife will no return to this home unless she is normal again.**

_Var är barnet? _**Where is the child?**

_På vinden. _**In the attic.**

_Kommer du? _**Are you coming?**


	5. AN

**Hey guys, so I might be not updating for a while because my cable is getting cut off and I got the bundle shit, so I feel blah, but I will try my best to upload as much as I can while I do have a bit of access, so don't kill me.**


	6. Chapter 5

Once they reached near the attic, she felt the temprature drop. "_Jag hålla huset kallt. Hon gillar inte värmen._" She nodded, "_Jag kan berätta. Det är juli och du bär en parkas." _It was quiet between the two for a minute, but he figured it was because he figured that she was waiting on him to open the door. He nodded, taking the key and opening it slightly, leaving room for her to enter behind him, shutting it behind him. Inside, it was much colder than the rest of the house, causing him to bury his hands in the pockets of his parka as he looked at someone slumped on the floor. "_Agnetha. Stå upp, älskling. Det finns en trevlig kvinna här för att hjälpa dig._" The figure seemed to recognize his voice, grabbing the nearest thing to her, which happened to be a discarded wooden chair, slinging it towards him, making him duck for cover. Raisa simply stood there, watching as the girl rose to her feet. The girl wasn't tall. She was Raisa's height, only thin and worn, as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. She had a head full of matted black hair and green eyes as wide as saucers. A large pile of food sat at the floor as she was muttering something. "_Alimentação."_ It clearly showed that she wasn't speaking Sewdish. It automatically registered to her that it was Portugese. She gripped the bag tighter, tossing it over to the girl, who took it apart, devouring it whole, never chewing. The mere sight was enough to send her father cowering in a corner. The man was far from an Atheist, but he never believed stories of possesion. They all seemed too bizarre to be true, but watching as his daughter devoured raw meat, he knew it wasnt a natural illness. His daughter had never eaten meat a day in her life! He knew because he was a vegetarian and his daughter was a vegan, haveing always gotten sick at the sight of meat.

Raisa approached the girl slowly, as not to frighten her. Kneeling in front of her, the two met gazes. "_Onde está o seu mestre?_" The girl looked up and blinked once before smiling, her teeth caked with blood and no telling what else. "_Mãe não está aqui. Tente novamente amanhã, Light._" She raised an eyebrow, impressed that she knew who she was in her current state. "_Você sabe para onde ela foi?_" The girl giggled, her ebony hair swinging around. "_Você tem que encontrá-la." _With that, she erupted in a fit of laughter, rolling on the floor and kicking. The woman stood, looking down at the floor. The girl rose to her feet, swaying as she looked at Raisa with an expression easily registered as fear. She raised a hand and the girl Immediately went into a defensive stance. She simply placed a palm to the girl's forehead, watching as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she promptly fainted. it was silent for a bit as she turned on her heel and exited the room, leaving no room for conversation as she walked out the front door, getting in her car and driving away.

She pulled up to an abandoned hotel, looking at the huge black letters that decorated the sign in front ove it. "_Esconde-esconde _Hotel." She had been taking a series of notes mentally while she talked to Agnetha, but when the girl said that Raisa would have to find her, she took that as a hint from when she was looking for a hotel. The place was recently abandoned, named the Hide and Seek Hotel by the owners because that was his daughter's favorite game to play, but she was injured when she came to work with his as he waschecking the progress and she fell down the stairs. The man was so distraught, he hung himself a month later in one of the bathrooms in the top floor. Just that little bit she gathered from the site she happened to be searching was enough to tell what the girl meant. It was either something that she had been commanded to say or she thought that she was clever. With a quick glance over her shoulder to see if anyone was there before walking inside andwrinkling her nose at the smell of decay. Taking a deep breath, she made her way straight to the basement of the establishment.

The scent was pretty much everything she expected it to be, not stopping to think about the smell as she made her way towards the dankest area she could find, which happened to be where some old pipes had recently burst. "_Você sabe, eu diria que alguém como você mesmo iria pegar um local menos óbvio a respeito de onde você estaria," _she said as she entered an area that was pitch black. The scent was the strongest there, akin to decaying bodies and fire, but she knew better. It was a smell of pure hate, evil personified into the body of a mortal, and they were slowly deteriorating now that they had stopped fighting. The biggest fact that she got from her encounter with Agnetha was the fact that Agda's wife is Portugese, something that played into the hand of the Ire. The Ire were an parasitic demon race that often took the role of women, as they were more persuasive and easygoing, less willing to put up a physical fight. They lured children into their grasps and sucked away their youth. They were only instruments themselves because they were commonly used by royal demonic women to stay beautiful for all eternity. That meant there was a powerful demoness unsing the body and planted the creature. _Olha o que temos aqui,"_ a voice said from the opposite corner. She turned to see a woman that was seemingly middle-aged with long black hair, bronze skin, and offsetting amber eyes. The creature approached her with a slight limp. "_A desova do meu amor decidiu finalmente aparecer. E aqui eu pensei que você fosse o covarde notório os rumores disse que você é."_ Raisa scoffed as she faced off wit the vessel. "_Por que eu tenho a sensação de que você está indo fazer este caminho mais complicado do que tem que ser?"_ She smiled to her and walked closer. "_O que ela prometeu? Beleza imortal? A vida eterna? É verdade que ela pode lhe dar essas coisas, mas a sua beleza será apenas para quando ela precisa de você. Sua eternidade será gasto integralmente em sua servidão,"_ She saw that her words were reaching deep within, but her loyalty to her mistress was solid. A small smile spread on her face as she got a good look at the collarbone of the slave. "Nevermind," she said as she turned on her heel to walk away. Before she left, she turned around and smiled at the creature. "Thanks for your help." With that, she walked out, getting in her car and leaving. No one would know about the demon and that was something she would make sure of. A slight beeping in her back seat sounded and she turned the corner just in time to hear the explosion. A small grin rose on her face as she made her way to Vancouver. Sadly, she couldn't kill the creature's mistress, but there was nothing against her having a little fun. Even though driving six more hours to Vancouver was a bit agitating, she didn't care. She liked a challenge.

Breaking into the HotelLe Soleil proved to be easier than she thought. As she sat in the railing of the balcony in the top room, she looked over Canada. "You know, once he finds you, it's off with your head." She turned to see a small demonic woman with her hand on her hips. She would be considered moderately attractive, slight curls, blonde hair, and big brown eyes. She stepped down, her blue eyes flashing. "Just the woman I needed to see." Raisa walked closer to the woman, causing her to wrinkle her nose. "How dare you approach the royal concubine of Prince Bael, the next heir of-" Her words were caught in her throat as Raisa's hand gripped the base of her throat lightly. "He-he'll kill you for touching me," she stammered, her eyes already darkening at the thought. Wrinkling her nose, Raisa pulled back. "I don't want you, pet." she spat out, releasing the woman's throt an watching as she stepped back. "But," she said, turning back to look at her. "If you don't release control of that beast in Walla Walla, I will not hesitate to end you." Shew could smell the bitter and putrid scent of fear coming from the lowly concubine, accompanied by the underlying tint of arousal. This was why they chose the lives that they had. They enjoyed livng in fear, and her brother was one to enstill fear in his concubines. He actually tried to enstill fear in everyone, but he didn't get far with that. She walked past the slave and into her brother's brothel. There were naked women everywhere, as he owned several hundred women and men. She spotted him on the other side of the room, his golden hair shining and his green eyes hooded as he recieved oral sex from one of his male subjects.

"I always knew you had more of a thing for males." She said as she hopped over the couch in front of him, kicking two female subs on the floor so that she could stretch her legs a bit. He looked at her with a lazy gaze. "I like to keep an open mind," He said, not even doing anything about his nudity. It wasn't uncommon for the princes and princesses to catch each other in compromising positions, so they all tended to pretend that they had seen nothing, which she was doing now by staring at the ceiling. "What do you want?" She looked u at the ceiling. "One of your pets is serving lord over a parasite. The creature bears the mark of you, Brother, so I know it's one of yours. I had the pleasure of speaking with her on my way in." Bael closed his eyes as he leaned his head back in his seat. "I didn't know you cared what concubines did in their spare time." She looked over to him, but looked away quickly. I don't, but nce it interferes with my work and there's a neighborehood of teenagers under the control of an Ire, it becomes a problem for me. Especially if your pet called and asked for me by name." That cought his attention. "She did?" Raisa noded. "And for a demon so low on the food chain that if I slapped it, I'd kill it." She stood. "Cut her ties with the beast. I will go back and check. If the ties aren't cut, I would hate to come back here." With that, she stood, leaving a very amused brother in her former.

When she pulled up to the neighborhood, she knew that the tie were cut. She couldn't smell the scent of the creature anymore, meaning that she had sucessfully destroyed the body and the Ire's ability to move, stopping it from possessing another body along the way. A bunch of people stood in their yards watching as Agda smiled on the front porch, the door opening and Agnetha exited as if she was a new person. He hair was long and flowing to her waist, her skin looked healthy, and she was clearly happy to be outside. She decided to go ahead to her hotel room and stay the rest of her time resting.

_Jag hålla huset kallt. Hon gillar inte värmen. _**I keep the house cold. She doesn't like the heat.**

_Jag kan berätta. Det är juli och du bär en parkas. _**I can tell. It's July and you're wearing a parka.**

_Agnetha. Stå upp, älskling. Det finns en trevlig kvinna här för att hjälpa dig. _**Agnetha. Stand up, honey. There is a nice woman here to help you.**

_Alimentação _**Feed**

_Onde está o seu mestre? _**Where is your master?**

_Mãe não está aqui. Tente novamente amanhã, Light. _**Mother is not here. Try again tomorrow, Light.**

_Você sabe para onde ela foi? _**Do you know where she went?**

_Você tem que encontrá-la. _**You have to find her.**

_Você sabe, eu diria que alguém como você mesmo iria pegar um local menos óbvio a respeito de onde você estaria. _**You know, I would assume that one such as yourself would pick a less obvious location as to where you would be. **

_Olha o que temos aqui,_ **Look what we have here,**

_A desova do meu amor decidiu finalmente aparecer. E aqui eu pensei que você fosse o covarde notório os rumores disse que você é. _**The spawn of my love has decided to finally show up. And here I thought you were the notorious coward the rumors said you are.**

_Por que eu tenho a sensação de que você está indo fazer este caminho mais complicado do que tem que ser? _**Why do I have a feeling that you are going to make this way more complicated than it has to be?**

_O que ela prometeu? Beleza imortal? A vida eterna? É verdade que ela pode lhe dar essas coisas, mas a sua beleza será apenas para quando ela precisa de você. Sua eternidade será gasto integralmente em sua servidão, _**What did she promise you? Immortal beauty? Eternal life? True she can give you those things, but your beauty will only be for when she needs you. Your eternity will be spent entirely in her servitude,**


	7. Chapter 6

It wasn't until her stay was almost over that thought about Bella again. Her schedule had been hectic. There had been four incidents already with minor demons, then she had to talk to all of the teenagers to see if they were okay. She had planned to rest the extra week that she had planned to be there, but as you can see, that was not her option. While she sat on her bed, she looked up at the mirror and her eyes widened exponentially. "OH SHIT!" She grabbed her suitcase and threw things in there, running out the door after she had made sure everything was there. She hurriedly checked out, throwing the duffel of clothes in the nearest dumpster and taking off for Forks. "How could I be so stupid?" she huffed out as she made her way through the sparsely populated city.

Once she reached La Push, the smell was unmistakable. "BACKSTABBING BITCH!" she shrieked as she threw the door open and ran in her house, her aunt sitting in the middle of the floor as if she had been waiting on her the entire time, as drunk as it was dark outide. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She yelled as she walked towards the older woman. "Why Raisa, I have no idea what you're referring to, sweet child. "_Scitis me nihil aliud loquuntur. Mihi quid fecisti nobis?_" Vera stood, making eyes contact with the girl. "_Haec cum in cella._" She ran as fast as her feet would take her to the basement, the sight that met her making her fall to her knees. Bella was sitting there, her arms secured to chais, which were in turn fastened to the ground. Her eyes were bloodshot red and glowing, giving her the appearence of a savage beast. Her skin had paled to the point where it looked damn near transparent, dark veins showing through the light that kept her. She wore shredded clothing, "_Izabella?_" Bella looked up, her hair matted to her head, every former trace of innocence that she bore gone. "_Ecce dico vobis est?_" Her voice was curious, but bitter. "No. I'm here to help you out. If you can change back, I can get you out of here and away from her." A loud cackle erupted from the older twin. "_Ego autem quid possum redire ad amplectentur viribus fui? Mox potens sum eorum protervia creaturas mundi exuit mihi possit aliquando expugnabat excitatio. A vobis._" Raisa raised an eyebrow, the words of her older twin making her laugh inwardly. She felt her eyes changing into a molten silver color as she stepped over the containment barrier, not looking to see if it would break or not. "Is that right?" she asked, her voice edgy. "_Etiam._" Raisa nodded, turning to walk away from her sister before kicking the salt containing her sister. "_Et factus est sermo quem locutus vestrorum." _she said, walking out the side door of the basement and into the forest.

Bella came at her with an amazing strenghth and speed, despite having been put in containment for nearly five days when she foolishly disobeyed her sister and went home anyway. Raisa grabbed her hand with minimal force, despite being driven back a few feet, angering her even more. "_Certa me!"_ Raisa stepped back from her, dodging every blow she had to offer. Her strategy was to make her so angry that she would forget that she was weak. As impressive as her display of strength was, she was very eak and was growing weaker from containment. Raisa's only choice other than actually fighting her sister was making her sister vulnerable to any encantation she could throw to calm herself. That, or she would tire herself to the point that she is forced to revert back to being Isabella. She didn't know why, but she could not bring herself to hurt her sister. The sund of footsteps sounded and she saw the shifters out of the corner of her eyes, all of them with their eyes set on Bella. Bella had heard them too, because she stopped her attacks, glaring at her sister before her. It didn't escae her attention that her sister looked very much like a vampire, red eyes, unbelievably pale skin, and inhuman strenghth. "Bella!" Jacob yelled as he ran towards them. "The leech bit you?! I can't believe he violated our treaty!" The other wolves circled the two as Jacob's voice called out. "Bella, you just can't attack a human! She's an imprint." Bella turned to Jacob, her red eyes shining as a bit of blood drbbled down her chin. "_Dic mihi, Quid, inquit, humilis creatura? Et non erit ultra in Isabellam Olor. Circa ortum Azira cognoscetis, inferni domina filia magno-_" She was cut off by the feeling of her sister's fist slamming into her temple, her eyes rollong back into her head as she fell to the ground. "You always did have a habit of talking too much." She picked her sister up with one arm as she felt her temperature drop, her hair turning a bright ginger, a tad darker than her sister's. She threw the girl over her shoulder, heading back to the house. "She'll be better by the morning." she said as she headed inside, up the stairs, and to her sister's room, throwing her onto the bed and walking out. Heading to her room, she sat down and took a deep breath. It was four in the morning and she needed to get up. She had missed her sister's graduation and all, but judging from her appearence, so had she. "What have you done, Isabella?" she muttered to herself as she laid back, resting her head on a pillow, dreaming about a familiar pair of silver eyes.

The next morning, she woke to a banging on the front door. "Answer the door!" her aunt slurred from the living room floor, where she had fallen asleep after Raisa had returned home, leaving the job of containing Azira to Raisa. She stood from where she slept, fixing her tank top and heading to the door, opening it to reveal a figure of a woman. After a bit of looking, she realized it was Paul's girlfriend, Rachel. "Yes?" she said, closing the door behind her. "Look. I don't know what type of voodoo you have over my boyfriend, but you need to stop. I don't know any imprint that has this kind of effect on the boys. You've done something to him." Raisa raised an eyebrow a that and blinked. "Really? Voodoo? That's the best you could com up with? Why wouldI put a _spell _on a man that I don't even know? I hope you're aware that you sound batshit crazy." Rachel glared at the girl, wondering what her issue was. Here she was coming to defend her position as the only woman Paul Lahot loved, and she was getting told off by this woman and she sounded silly. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. She glared at the demonic female one more time before turning on her heel and storming off. She started to turn back to the door when she heard the door open and close.

Azira stood there, her arms flat to her side as she glared at rachel, her eyes a deep purple. "How dare she talk to you that way? You should just rip out her throat." Raisa smiled, blinking once. as she turned to her sister. The two looked more alike, Azira and herself. Raisa wasn't always a redheaded girl with a cold heart and a foul temper when angered. When she was born, her hair was as white as shaved ice, making her stand out from a lot of other children, but they never bullied her from being different. They thought it was pretty cool. Another thing, she wasn't born Raisa. Her name was Nevara. Isabella and Nevara, paternal siblings, one charachteristic and outspoken, the other kept to herself, always buried her head in a book and fell constantly. But as Raisa and Azira, they were pretty much the same, only with better assets and a switch in personalities. Now Raisa kept to herself, but her protective nature over her sister was unquestionable. Azira was the charachteristic one and always got herself into trouble.. Azira needed her human part to ground herself, where Raisa had gotten rid of her human part a long time ago. "We have a journey ahead of us, sister." Azira said as she looked to Raisa. "That we do. Think fast. The dogs are coming." They saw the crowd of men walking, Rachel with her face buried in her hands as she clutched to Paul. "That lying little bitch." Azira ground out as she balled up her fists. "I doubt they'll do anything about it. I mean, exactly how much power could she have?" Azira huffed. "Well she's the chief's daughter." They were still wondering about it when they looked to the small group at the foot of her stairs.

Azira decided to be the first to speak, looking between them all, "Yes? How can we help you?" Sam stepped in front of the group, his glare hard. "What did you do to Isabella Swan last night?" Azira raised an eyebrow and looked at them with amusement in her eyes. "What's it to you?" Sam glared at her as she smirked bit. "Because she is under the protection of us." Raisa scoffed. "Some protection if you're clueles." Azira smirked at her sister. Raisa was never a person to just speak unless it was called for, but that didn't mean she ever held her tongue. "We would have known had you informed us from the beginning," Azira rolled her eyes. "I didn't see you protecting me when she punched me in the side of my damn head," Azira huffed as she glared at her sister. "Yet I told you not to come here until I got back." Azira nodded, looking back to the group. "You win this round, Nev." Raisa smiled, pulling her hair behind her shoulders. "I know." The pack stared at the two with shocked expressions. "Bella?" Azira narrowed her eyes at him, "_Claramente meu nome é foda Azira, você tiro esteróide, minúsculo pedaço pau de mer-"_ Raisa covered her sister's mouth, holding back a laugh. "What she meant to say is yes." Jacob nodded, but they all groaned when they saw Leah coming. She walked through the group and up onto the porch. "I got your message. What did you nee-" Leah looked over to Azira and blinked. "Oh. This is what you meant by woke up like this." Raisa nodded. She had given Leah her old phone afer talking to kyle, since it was mostly useless to her at the moment. She had done something to it and she couldn't hack into CNN anymore, so she was going to sell it anyway. Azira scrunched her nose. "Good to know you blabbed to the whole world." Raisa rolled her eyes at her sister. "It's not like you had gone to great lenghths to hide what you are." The two stared at eachother, Azira looking agitated and Raisa looking slightly amused. Aside from eye color and body build, you now coultn't tell one from the other.

"You two are the spitting image of your worthless father," a voice slurred as Vera finally decided to make her appearance. She looked to Azira and blinked, looking around the room. "Who invited them?" she said, ponting and missing the wolves by a bit of a longshot, Azira moving her arm so that she was pointong correctly. "We're here to get Bella back." Sam said with a bit of assurance, Emily nodding beside her. Azira glared, crossing her arms. "I'm not going anywhere with you, so go back to your caves and draw," she said as she stretched, heading into the house. Raisa shrugged, she and Leah following close rest of the day was spent letting Leah get to know Azira as she was, which led the two to become quick friends. Azira was still as ignorant to the demonic world as she had been when she was Isabella Swan, but she did how to control her body, which was a huge burden take off of Raisa.

_Scitis me nihil aliud loquuntur. Mihi quid fecisti nobis? _**You know exactly what I'm talking about. What have you done to my sister?**

_Haec cum in cella. _**She's in the basement.**

_Ecce dico vobis est? _**Here to say I told you so?**

_Ego autem quid possum redire ad amplectentur viribus fui? Mox potens sum eorum protervia creaturas mundi exuit mihi possit aliquando expugnabat excitatio. A vobis. _**Now why would I want to return to what I was before when I can embrace this wholeheartedly? I am powerful and soon I can rid the world of those insolent creatures that once tried to render me incapable of awakening. Starting with you.**

_Etiam. _**Yes.**

_Et factus est sermo quem locutus vestrorum. _**Then let your words become your doings.**

_Certa me! _**Fight me!**

_Dic mihi, Quid, inquit, humilis creatura? Et non erit ultra in Isabellam Olor. Circa ortum Azira cognoscetis, inferni domina filia magno- _**How dare you speak to me, lowly creature? Isabella Swan is no more and she will never be again. You will know to respect the rise of Azira, princess of hell, daughter to the great-**

_Claramente meu nome é foda Azira, você tiro esteróide, minúsculo pedaço pau de mer- _**Clearly my name is fucking Azira, you steroid shooting, tiny dick piece of sh-**


	8. Chapter 7

Raisa rolled her eyes as she laid across her bed, Azira strolling in wearing a little black dress and tall heels. "Sorry, Leah. I tried to stop her from agitating you, but that obviously didn't work." It had been two weeks since the confrontation with the shifter pack, and the trio were simply hanging out in the Azarov home. The entire week had been filled with Azira showering the female shifter with gifts because her birthday was nearing. So far, she had bought Leah a car, paid for countless spa treatments, replaced her entire wardrobe without telling her, and taken her out every single night. "Get dressed, you two. We need to be sexy tonight. Embry is giving me a night away from him and I have to spend it at a male strip club. I remembered to bring the ones this time. Raisa groaned as she sat in her seat. It had been revealed the Embry had imprinted on Azira, the older twin accepting it wholeheartedly, unlike her sister, who had literally ran away when Paul said hello to her at the mailbox. He had left Rachel, as they found out since he stayed about five houses down from her and she had screamed and pointed at Raisa, hissing at her in Quileute as her brother dragged her away from his packmate's home. "Azira, as grateful as I am for your gifts, you don't need to do anything else for me. I thought we drew the line at you playing ding dong ditch at the Cullen house. Raisa laughed at that one. It was hilarious watching Azira run up to the Cullens' doorstep and ring the doorbell, runing off like a small child when it opened. She did it seven times that night, which really pissed off Rosalie. "Look. Tonight is the eve of the rest of your life, woman. It's not every day a young lady turns twenty one. I want to party until I smell like either baby oil or Axe body spray." Leah rolled her eyes, standing. "I'm not going out with you tonight, Azira. End of discussion."

"Alright turn right here." Raisa looked in the back seat as Leah pouted. Azira smiled widely as she looked over to her sister. When she had found out what Raisa's gift to Leah was, she squealed for almost an hour before going to force Leah into a dinner dress. Now they were on their way to Port Angeles for a dinner, where Leah will recieve her gift. "_YA ne mogu poverit' , chto vy dumali ob etom._" Azira said as she looked forewards. "_YA ne chuvstvuyu, chto tratit' nemalyye den'gi na der'mo , kotoroye tol'ko , chtoby pokazat' moyu denezhnyye bogatstva . Podarki dolzhny chto-to znachit' dlya cheloveka , vy dayete im , Azira._" It was quiet for a while, Leah clearly hearing them, but not understanding since she didn't speak Russian. "It must be awesome to speak different languages." Leah said to make conversation. Raisa offered to teach her, but she could never find time. "It's a useful skill. You never know what could happen to you." Raisa said as she turned into the restaurant, exiting the car and waiting for the two to get out with her.

"Hey Azira. I'm going to go to the bar for a second. I know the bartender. Leah, order for us and we will be right back wih you a drink." Raisa said as she grabbed Azira's arm, pulling her sister around the table and heading to the bar. "What are you playing at? You're hiding something from me. I thought we were coming to tell Leah that you were giving her one of our safehouses in Forks." Raisa leaned back on the counter. "I am, but I have another gift." Azira looked at her. "I thought you said you wouldn't spend a lot of money." The younger twin looked over at her older sister. "This one didn't cost me a thing." Grabbing a drink from Paul, the bartender, she took a sip. "I thought that was for Leah." Raisa smiled. "I'm sure she won't need it," she said as they heard a gasp from across the room. Raisa took another sip of her drink, "You didn't- I mean- How the hell did you actually find him?" She removed the drink from her lips, sighing. "I can find anyone if I want to." She could almost hear her sister's heart shattering into a million pieces. "You mean," Raisa closed her eyes at her sister's words. It was evident where this was going, and it wasn't going to end well. "You mean to tell me that all of those years that you were away, you could've just found me? Why didn't you come for me?" Raisa sighed. She didn't want to get into this argument on Leah's birthday at her birthday dinner. "I don't want to have this conversation with you right-" "Why. Didn't. You? Do you know how hard it was or me? I can't believe you let me suffer through that by myself when you could have come and saved me. I never want to see you again." With that,she walked back to the table to hug her brother. Raisa tightened her grip on her glass before downing the entire thing and walking out the side door, getting in her truck, and driving off.

She had gotten as far as Forks when her cellphone rang. She pressed the button, and without looking to see who it was, she answered, "_Skol'ko raz ya sobirayus' rasskazat' vam , chto ya ne khochu, chtoby ty zvoni mne bol'she ? Kak moy opekun , ya ozhidayu, chto mnogo ot vas , tak kak vsya vasha tsel' v zhizni, chtoby derzhat' menya v bezopasnosti , ne tak li?"_ A sigh erupted on the other end of the phone. "_YA pochuvstvoval, chto u vas byl emotsional'nyy disbalans , i ya khotel , chtoby proverit' vas , chtoby ubedit'sya, chto vse vokrug vas vse yeshche zhivet . I ya ne yedinstvennyy opekun . U vas yest' drugoy. Mne nravitsya schitat' sebya vash sotrudnik sluzhby probatsii."_ She soffed, "_Nu kto iz vas imeyet na samom dele vse ravno, chto ya delayu, i kto ya navredit' , poetomu po umolchaniyu , to yest' vy , Maykl."_ He sighed. "What happened, Raisa. Did she find out the truth?" Raisa sighed. "She found out that I had the power to come and get her from Mother's reincarnation." The archangel sighed, not saying anything for a while. He was so quiet, she had to check and see if he was still on the phone. "I understand that your mother caused extensive damage to your sister that just can't be undone, but you need to e confident in the fact that you tried to help her. Does she know that she's the reason you left Russia?" The young woman rolled her eyes. "She obviously does. Another thing," she said as she sai as she saw a flash of silver in her periphrial. "_Vera razrushilo nash pervonachal'nyy plan , chtoby derzhat' Azira pokoril . Ona podozhdala, poka u menya ne bylo raboty , chtoby sdelat' , i ona razbudil yeye . YA ponyatiya ne imeyu, kakoy iz metodov , kotoryy ona ispol'zovala , chtoby probudit' yeye, no ya tochno znayu, chto eto obratimyy kharakter. Ona by ispol'zovat' tol'ko Azira dlya yeye sobstvennykh egoistichnykh potrebnostey i togda ya znayu, chto ona sobirayetsya izmenit' yeye obratno v Izabelly . Otets i ya obsuzhdali, chto Vera khotelos' by imet' Izabella dlya , no dazhe on ne znayet, yeye plan." _Michael made a slight clicking noise and spoke to her. "Keep an eye on her. I'll contact you again in a few weeks. In the meantime, enjoy yourself." With that, he hung up, leaving her to brood.

Four hours later, she was sitting in a rocking chait, facing the Quileute shifter pack and the Cullen coven. "You hae my attention," Raisa said as she faced them all. Edward Cullen stepped in front of everyone, glaring at her. "I may not like you, but my sister had a vision of Bella." A slight glare from her caused him to step back. "Her name is Azira." He glared at her, "She will always be Isabella Swan to me. My Bella." Raisa rolled her eyes. "What was the vision of?" Alice spoke up, "She was on a hard floor and she was screaming. Screaming for help with weird symbols drawn on her. She had to have been screaming because you did something to her. She's always with you, so some of your freak New York connections must have caught up with you, kidnapped her, and is now torturing her until we come and save her." Jacob growled lowly as he walked towards Raisa, stepping back as Paul growled lowly. Raisa stood, leaping off the porch. "You've been around for a long time, have you? So that means you lot are pretty cultured, no?" Rosalie smirked, "We know every language spoken on this continent." Raisa smiled, "I know you thinkthat's an accomplishment, but trust me when I say it is not." She clapped her hands together. "Now, here we go," she said as she paced. "_Je sais que la majorité d'entre vous pense que vous savez mieux que ma soeur elle se sait et que vous pensez que vous pouvez la sauver, mais pour l'instant, elle est au-delà de votre aide. Vous voyez, par le sang, même si nous sommes nés du même ventre, Isabella, n'est pas ma sœur. Elle est née des réincarnations humaines de mes parents et je suis né de leurs formes d'origine. C'est la raison pour laquelle dans la forme humaine, nous sommes si différents, mais je me réfère toujours à moi-même que sa sœur jumelle jeune.__"_ The Cullens understood perfectly what was being said. "_En grandissant, vous pourriez dire que nous avions un passé très rugueux. La plupart de ces tournait autour de mon père tuer sa forme humaine à Rikers Island, une prison fondamentalement. Il avait été lié à des connexions de foule, emprisonné, et battu à mort par des prisonniers. Après cela, notre mère a plongé dans une vie de drogue pour lui faire oublier l'amour qu'elle a perdu. Malheureusement, les hommes qu'elle a couché avec étaient toxicomanes renommée sans limites sur qui ils avaient des relations sexuelles avec elle et était en aucun statut physique pour durer à travers les drogues dures, si elle a toujours passé pendant qu'ils étaient encore là. Ils sont venus pour le sexe et que c'est ce qu'ils ont obtenu, ou ont une meilleure formulation."_ Esme looked like if she could cry, she would be. "_Alors ils l'ont violée dans son sommeil?"_ Raisa scoffed. "If that had been the case, do you really think I'd be telling you this story?" The mother vampire visibly paled, if that was even imaginable. _"Zhèngrú wǒ shuō de, zhèxiē rén láiyì xìng, suǒyǐ zhè shì tāmen jiāngyào dédào de. Tāmen bèi xīyǐn dào tā. Suīrán tā zài zuò yìngxìng dúpǐn, tā háishì hěn yǒu xīyǐn lì de. Suǒyǐ, yīnwèi tāmen xūyào yǒurén xǐngle, tāmen zhuǎnxiàng xià yīgè zuì hǎo de shìqíng, zhè shì tā de nǚ'ér, shuí kàn shàngqù jīhū yīmúyīyàng tā, yǒngyuǎn bù huì fǎnkàng, jíshǐ tā zuòle, tāmen bǐ fēngzhēng gèng gāo. Tā wúfǎ jí tuì tāmen rì fù yī rì, yuè fù yī yuè, tāmen bǎ tā wúgū de shēntǐ yōushìle yī nián, wǒ xiǎng jiù tā, dàn jíshǐ wǒ bǐ tā qiáng, wǒ shì dí bùguò yīgè crackhead. Zhè shì zhídào yīgè shūyuǎn de nánzǐ chū xiànzài wǒmen de shēnghuó zhōng de míngzì chá'ěrsī tiān'é. Tā láile, qīnglǐle tā, ràng tāguò di yàowù, bìng tíchū tā de liǎng gè nǚ'ér, yǒuxiào de huòdé yī shā bèi lā de xìnrèn. Wǒmen sìhū shì yīgè xìngfú de jiātíng, zhídào tā líkāi de yītiān, dúzì líkāi wǒmenle tā." _It threw them off a bit that she had started speaking Chinese, Kim, Jared's imprint, gasping loudly as her hands flew to her mouth. Her mother was Chinese and she taught it to her when Kim had begged to learn it. "_Chálǐ líkāile yīgè xīngqí hòu, wǒmen dédàole láizì èluósī de chū shūyuǎn de gūgū dǎ diànhuà. Tā de míngzì jiào wéi lā. Tā shì wǒmen de fùqīn de mèimei, dàn bù yǐ rén de xíngshì. Yúshì, tā wèn wǒ māmā, wǒ bèi pài wǎng èluósī yǔ tā tóng zhù, dàn yúhuò jiāng shì wǒ bùdé bù líkāi yī shā bèi lā nàlǐ yǔ wǒ de mǔqīn, shuí yǐjīng kāishǐ xiǎnxiàn, tā kāishǐ xiàng yòuhuò qūfú de zhèngzhuàng yàowù. Wǒ kěnqiú, kěnqiú nà wéi lā ràng wǒ bǎ tā dài wǒ, ràng wǒ kěyǐ bǎohù tā, ràng tā píng'ān yǔ wǒ, dàn zhèngrú wǒ suǒ shuō, tōngguò xiěyè, tā bùshì wǒ de mèimei. Wǒ bùnéng ràng tā gēn wǒ, yīnwèi tā yǒngyuǎn bù huì míngbái, wǒmen shēnghuó de shēnghuó fāngshì. Suǒyǐ, wǒ bùdé bù líkāi tā, wèi fáng wàn yī, tāmen gǎibiànle wǒ de míngzì, qiǎng zǒuliǎo suǒyǒu xíngshì de tōngxìn. Wǒ huòdé de tèquán huílái, wǒ cónglái méiyǒu qù zǒu, zàicì zhǎodào tā, yīnwèi wǒ fāxiàn tā yǐjīng yǔ chá'ěrsī yídòng."_ She hung her head. "I know it seems selfish of me, but she's your problem now. Please understand." With that, she turned and went back in her house. Azira and the others wouldn't be back until the next evening, and that as enough time for her to leave.

The next morning, she had all of her things packed. Looking around the house, she sighed, standing at a knock at the door. When she opened the door, she was greeted with the shaking form of Paul Lahote. "So this is it?" he asked when he saw the bags. She froze. As prepared as she was, all her attemps at alluding him never succeeded. He always snuck up on her. "I-I don't-" she was still at a loss for words. He stepped forewards and wrapped his arms around her smaler frame. "Tell me you aren't serious right now." She tried to speak again, but she didn't know what to say. He sighed, burying his head in the crook of her neck. "Look. I will do whatever I need to do to not be without you. I'll even take you running from me every time you see me." He was a little bit surprised when she returned his hug, but he just held her tighter. "I have to go. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I can't stay here." He sighed, inhaling her scent. "Then I'm coming with you." She c raned her neck to look up at him. "I can't ask that of you. Your pack needs you. You have to protect Forks and La Push and I can't do that to-" He silenced her by firmly pressing his lips against hers. When he pulled away, she was standing there with wide eyes. "I'm coming with you. End of discussion. It'll hurt being away from the pack, but I will literally die without you." She stood there, still shocked as he pulled her behind him, dragging most of her bags with him. He pulled her to her car and closed the door behind her. "If I had known that would work, I would've done it a long time ago."

_YA ne mogu poverit' , chto vy dumali ob etom. _**I can't believe that you thought of that.**

_YA ne chuvstvuyu, chto tratit' nemalyye den'gi na der'mo , kotoroye tol'ko , chtoby pokazat' moyu denezhnyye bogatstva . Podarki dolzhny chto-to znachit' dlya cheloveka , vy dayete im , Azira. _**I didn't feel like spending a small fortune on shit that is only to show my monetary wealth. Gifts are supposed to mean something to the person you give them to, Azira.**

_Skol'ko raz ya sobirayus' rasskazat' vam , chto ya ne khochu, chtoby ty zvoni mne bol'she ? Kak moy opekun , ya ozhidayu, chto mnogo ot vas , tak kak vsya vasha tsel' v zhizni, chtoby derzhat' menya v bezopasnosti , ne tak li? _**How many times am I going to tell you that I don't need you to call me anymore? As my guardian, I would expect that much from you, since your whole goal in life is to keep me safe, is it not?**

_YA pochuvstvoval, chto u vas byl emotsional'nyy disbalans , i ya khotel , chtoby proverit' vas , chtoby ubedit'sya, chto vse vokrug vas vse yeshche zhivet . I ya ne yedinstvennyy opekun . U vas yest' drugoy. Mne nravitsya schitat' sebya vash sotrudnik sluzhby probatsii . _**I sensed that you were having an emotional imbalance and I wanted to check on you to make sure everything around you is still living. And I'm not your only guardian. You do have another. I like to consider myself your probation officer. **

_Nu kto iz vas imeyet na samom dele vse ravno, chto ya delayu, i kto ya navredit' , poetomu po umolchaniyu , to yest' vy , Maykl. _**Well one of you has to actually care what I do and who I harm, so by default, that is you, Michael.**

_Vera razrushilo nash pervonachal'nyy plan , chtoby derzhat' Azira pokoril . Ona podozhdala, poka u menya ne bylo raboty , chtoby sdelat' , i ona razbudil yeye . YA ponyatiya ne imeyu, kakoy iz metodov , kotoryy ona ispol'zovala , chtoby probudit' yeye, no ya tochno znayu, chto eto obratimyy kharakter. Ona by ispol'zovat' tol'ko Azira dlya yeye sobstvennykh egoistichnykh potrebnostey i togda ya znayu, chto ona sobirayetsya izmenit' yeye obratno v Izabelly . Otets i ya obsuzhdali, chto Vera khotelos' by imet' Izabella dlya , no dazhe on ne znayet, yeye plan . _**Vera has ruined our original plan to keep Azira subdued. She waited until I had a job to do and she awakened her. I have no idea which of the methods she used to awaken her, but I know for a fact that it's reversible. She would only use Azira for her own selfish needs and then I know she's going to change her back into Isabella. Father and I discussed what Vera could want Isabella for, but even he doesn't know her plan. **

_Je sais que la majorité d'entre vous pense que vous savez mieux que ma soeur elle se sait et que vous pensez que vous pouvez la sauver, mais pour l'instant, elle est au-delà de votre aide. Vous voyez, par le sang, même si nous sommes nés du même ventre, Isabella, n'est pas ma sœur. Elle est née des réincarnations humaines de mes parents et je suis né de leurs formes d'origine. C'est la raison pour laquelle dans la forme humaine, nous sommes si différents, mais je me réfère toujours à moi-même que sa sœur jumelle jeune._**I know the majority of you think that you know my sister better than she knows herself and that you think that you can save her, but as of now, she is beyond your help. You see, by blood, even though we were born of the same womb, Isabella is not my sister. She was born of the human reincarnations of my parents and I was born of their origin forms. It's the reason why in human form, we look so different, but I still refer to myself as her younger twin sister. **

_En grandissant, vous pourriez dire que nous avions un passé très rugueux. La plupart de ces tournait autour de mon père tuer sa forme humaine à Rikers Island, une prison fondamentalement. Il avait été lié à des connexions de foule, emprisonné, et battu à mort par des prisonniers. Après cela, notre mère a plongé dans une vie de drogue pour lui faire oublier l'amour qu'elle a perdu. Malheureusement, les hommes qu'elle a couché avec étaient toxicomanes renommée sans limites sur qui ils avaient des relations sexuelles avec elle et était en aucun statut physique pour durer à travers les drogues dures, si elle a toujours passé pendant qu'ils étaient encore là. Ils sont venus pour le sexe et que c'est ce qu'ils ont obtenu, ou ont une meilleure formulation. _**Growing up, you could say we had a very rough past. Most of it revolved around my father killing his human form in Rikers Island, a prison basically. He had been linked in mob connections, jailed, and beaten to death by prisoners. After that, our mother dove into a life of drugs to make her forget about the love she lost. Sadly, the men she slept with were renown drug addicts with no boundaries on who they had sex with and she was in no physical standing to last through hard drugs, so she always passed out while they were still there. They came for sex and that was what they got, or took for better wording.**

_Alors ils l'ont violée dans son sommeil? _**So they raped her in her sleep?**

_Zhèngrú wǒ shuō de, zhèxiē rén láiyì xìng, suǒyǐ zhè shì tāmen jiāngyào dédào de. Tāmen bèi xīyǐn dào tā. Suīrán tā zài zuò yìngxìng dúpǐn, tā háishì hěn yǒu xīyǐn lì de. Suǒyǐ, yīnwèi tāmen xūyào yǒurén xǐngle, tāmen zhuǎnxiàng xià yīgè zuì hǎo de shìqíng, zhè shì tā de nǚ'ér, shuí kàn shàngqù jīhū yīmúyīyàng tā, yǒngyuǎn bù huì fǎnkàng, jíshǐ tā zuòle, tāmen bǐ fēngzhēng gèng gāo. Tā wúfǎ jí tuì tāmen rì fù yī rì, yuè fù yī yuè, tāmen bǎ tā wúgū de shēntǐ yōushìle yī nián, wǒ xiǎng jiù tā, dàn jíshǐ wǒ bǐ tā qiáng, wǒ shì dí bùguò yīgè crackhead. Zhè shì zhídào yīgè shūyuǎn de nánzǐ chū xiànzài wǒmen de shēnghuó zhōng de míngzì chá'ěrsī tiān'é. Tā láile, qīnglǐle tā, ràng tāguò di yàowù, bìng tíchū tā de liǎng gè nǚ'ér, yǒuxiào de huòdé yī shā bèi lā de xìnrèn. Wǒmen sìhū shì yīgè xìngfú de jiātíng, zhídào tā líkāi de yītiān, dúzì líkāi wǒmenle tā. _**As I was saying, these men had come for sex, so that was what they were going to get. They were attracted to her. Even though she was doing hard drugs, she was still very attractive. So since they needed someone awake, they turned to the next best thing, which was her daughter, who looked almost exactly like her, and would never put up a fight, and even if she did, they were higher than a kite. She couldn't fight them off and day after day, month after month, they took advantage of her innocent body for a year, me trying to save her, but even though I was stronger than her, I was no match for a crackhead. That was until an estranged man appeared in our lives by the name Charles Swan. He came and cleaned her up, got her off of drugs, and raised her two daughters, effectively gaining Isabella's trust. We seemed to be a happy family until he left one day, leaving us alone with her. **

_Chálǐ líkāile yīgè xīngqí hòu, wǒmen dédàole láizì èluósī de chū shūyuǎn de gūgū dǎ diànhuà. Tā de míngzì jiào wéi lā. Tā shì wǒmen de fùqīn de mèimei, dàn bù yǐ rén de xíngshì. Yúshì, tā wèn wǒ māmā, wǒ bèi pài wǎng èluósī yǔ tā tóng zhù, dàn yúhuò jiāng shì wǒ bùdé bù líkāi yī shā bèi lā nàlǐ yǔ wǒ de mǔqīn, shuí yǐjīng kāishǐ xiǎnxiàn, tā kāishǐ xiàng yòuhuò qūfú de zhèngzhuàng yàowù. Wǒ kěnqiú, kěnqiú nà wéi lā ràng wǒ bǎ tā dài wǒ, ràng wǒ kěyǐ bǎohù tā, ràng tā píng'ān yǔ wǒ, dàn zhèngrú wǒ suǒ shuō, tōngguò xiěyè, tā bùshì wǒ de mèimei. Wǒ bùnéng ràng tā gēn wǒ, yīnwèi tā yǒngyuǎn bù huì míngbái, wǒmen shēnghuó de shēnghuó fāngshì. Suǒyǐ, wǒ bùdé bù líkāi tā, wèi fáng wàn yī, tāmen gǎibiànle wǒ de míngzì, qiǎng zǒuliǎo suǒyǒu xíngshì de tōngxìn. Wǒ huòdé de tèquán huílái, wǒ cónglái méiyǒu qù zǒu, zàicì zhǎodào tā, yīnwèi wǒ fāxiàn tā yǐjīng yǔ chá'ěrsī yídòng._** A week after Charlie left, we got a call from out estranged aunt in Russia. Her name was Vera. She was our father's sister, but not in human form. So she asked my mother that I be sent to Russia to live with her, but the catch would be that I had to leave Isabella there with my mother, who had already started to show symptoms that she was starting to give in to the temptation of drugs. I begged and begged that Vera allow me to bring her with me so that I could protect her and keep her safe with me, but as I said, by blood she was not my sister. I could not bring her with me because she would never understand the lifestyle that we were living. So I had to leave her, and as a precaution, they changed my name and took away all forms of communication. I gained those privileges back and I never went to go and find her again because I found out that she had moved in with Charles.**


	9. Aww Farewell for now

**So yeah. THat last chapter was the end. I have a good ida for a sequal, so Son'd be discouraged. I can't end it like that. Yes Paul is leaving La Push with Raisa, and they'll live there together for a little while, but they WILL return to Forks because we all know Azira. She gets herself into shit that is uncalled for. Vera isn't actually Vera, she's the human incarnate as well. Raisa it, but Azira doesn't, so you know how that's gonna play out. Let's see what happens in the sequal. The next book is also going to be alternating between Azira, Raisa, and Leah's point of view, so I'll let you know.**


End file.
